guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Random Arenas
To unlock the Team Arenas for your account, you need 5 consecutive wins in RA with one of your characters. Note that any account that existed before the January 19 update already has Team Arenas unlocked. The above was true for me previously, but when I checked today, it would only let me travel to Random Arenas. My account was created eleven months ago. I know that achievements are not recognised retroactively, but I did get ten wins in a row a few months ago, after which my team was moved to the Teams Arena, where we eventually lost. -- Dashface 00:49, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :This was a bug, and update restored access. Nothing to see here. -- Dashface 08:31, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Getting a balanced team in RA Should the GW Wiki show that it is possible to get a balanced team in RA, or, in sake of fairplay, should this information be kept out of it? --CoRrRan 11:48, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Don't know what you are referring to, but since the only interesting thing in RA is when, not if, you get ganked by a R/N, N/A, R/A, Rt/X whatever build just popped up and proved to be teh pwnage... I'd say forget fair play, it's been out the window for quite some time. Lasca 22:14, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::The Wiki doesn't mind bestolling the virtues exploiting bugs and features that appear to grant something when you should have received nothing. ie, Miswording of Expertise is considered "a good thing". Therefore, one should talk about what has been referred to as "Synching RA" to get a team in rather than going in alone and randomly, because this is an exploit that can gain you something you shouldn't have had. Very much up GuildWiki Street in my increasingly worthless opinion. ::Here's how you do it. ::You and friend both press start and agree that when timer reaches 1 second, you both press cancel and Start again as quickly as possible. Roughly 30% of your attempts, will result in you being on the same team. The lower the population, the more likely you will be matched together. ::If you and friend are sat in the same room, just get one of you to press start on both machine with each hand simultaneously, this works just as good. ::The mechanism appears to be that when you press Start you are placed on a list. Once the timer completes, it starts at the top and assigns people sequentially to teams of 4. Game 1 teamA, then Game 1 teamB, etc until less than 8 players are left, they receive "No opposing party joined" and are at the top of the list for the next cycle. ::This is one reason why you enter RA and somebody leaves immediately, because they missed the sync with their friend. It is very difficult to get more than 2 people on the same synch team. I have however fought a very fortunate guild group of 4, and only narrowly missed beating them. (Hint: If you are going to quit until you have 4 people in, make sure you don't thoroughly suck, because you'll be upsetting a lot of people for actually genuinely no reason at all) ::This is much easier to get working in International Districts as the population is usually very low. ::So don't stand in RA shouting "noob leavers! WHY?!?!?!?" just complain to Anet/NCSfot/Whoever instead, while people aren't complaining, they're not fixing it. I hope more people start doing this in RA just to force them fix it as less and less decent games go ahead in there. ::Let's face it, it will be some half hearted fix when it comes, they'll just jumble the list ahead of assigning teams, meaning you will just get a decrease in the number of Synch'd entries, which will inevitably lead to more quitting, not less synchers. ::Real things that could fix it:- ::Introduce a penalty for leavers. Every time you leave, you get a "Leaver Mark". For every leaver mark you have, you have to wait 1 complete entry cycle before you are allowed in to any arena with other players (pve or pvp). Leaver Marks naturally expire after a period of seven days. 10 Leaver marks gives you an account based Title "Leaver" that cannot overridden or switched off until they have expired to less than 10. ::Restore the option of not having to form a complete team in Team Arenas. That chance solved no problems at all, but introduced so many new ones. Like err7 for one person is now fatal to the entire team. And no longer can you and a friend enter and get routinely matched up with another pair of friends running whatever combo They have chosen, which was always my preferred play method, and clearly so many other people's considering how many other pairs I got to meet. The only partial benefit to the TA change was to remove the point of irrelevant rangers Running at the end to force a win-by-stalemate, often sinking an hour into Storm Shaser and Troll Unguent to exact their petty demands. Well, seeing as there was so little point in that in the first place, guess what, some kids are still out there even now doing it, so they fixed nothing there. (How about a 2 minute timer when you are the last guy standing on your team? Res to remove it, or kill to reset it. Anything would be better than "stalemate ftw" children.) ::And if somebody wants to colour me as being stupid by demonstrating a more reliable mechanism for synching RA, please, get right on it, because I for one would love to know a more reliable way. 81.138.247.171 09:43, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Are there still Differences in the Arena Selection between Random and Team Arena? I have at least been to Ascalon Arena with a RA Team (and no, it was not after a winning streak of 10 as we had none). :Deldrimor Arena is available in Team Arenas, but not in Random Arenas. -- Gordon Ecker 03:38, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Taiwanese Teams Is it just me or do the Taiwanese teams in RA seem to come from their TA? Nearly always, it's a balanced group with a good build and coordination. --69.194.56.150 00:13, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Agree. so is the Korean teams. they always seem to have a very well balanced team. ::It's probably because there are less people on those servers, so it's just easier to synch. Condition and Hex Removal The article suggests bringing Condition and Hex Removal skills in RA builds but I can find no good examples of these builds in the wiki. Is this because only Monks have both? Kiteeye 22:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Favorite RA moments I was on 9 consecutive wins... I realy think Anet should fix this, so that when someone in a team get 10 consecutive in a team the whole team gets a gladiator point not just 1 person. It would be ok if whenever a team gets a new member the whole team get their consecutive wins reset or if the new person get the same amount of consecutive wins as the rest in the team. The following match we fought in TA and we got a lvl 18 elementalist that joined us 1 minute in to the game... :This happened to me also. Anet should really fix it. An easy fix would be not to promote the team to TA until the newest member has 10 consecutive wins. Although this would allow a few folks to continue in RA well past 10- it would be hard to abuse. Even a really good RA team usually has a tough time in TA. My best ever is only 6 more TA wins with a team that began in RA. Most RA players leave after the glad point. :my favorite... well, actually, it sucked. But my most memorable moment was my 101 minute long RA battle. >.> With my poorly designed E/D build, against a Me/E, Necro, and Monk. They couldn't kill me, but I couldn't kill them. Eventually they got bored and the necro left, then the monk, and after a 20 minute or so battle with the Mesmer, I won. >.> Not enough damage dealing, too much defense = really really long battles. BAD idea. I took many, Many, Screen captures. Up until when I *FINALLY* killed the Mesmer. ::they really should nerf stoneflesh.67.162.10.185 18:23, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::My boyfriend had a game like that once... They had three monks and a ranger. People just left because they got bored. :::And mending!--Diddy Bow 13:14, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Mending doesn't need "nerfed". It's only good on all-adrenaline warriors anyway, excluding a few other builds. Mending is nowhere NEAR overpowered. :My favorite was probably when a monk told me in one game that my water build was overpowered and needed to be nerfed. The very next game, a ritualist told me that my build sucked and that Water is only good for HA/AB... He was upset because I was Dazed/Backfired the entire game so I couldn't cast. Obviously, the Ritualist doesn't know the potential of Water Magic. ;-) I also rather enjoyed my 13-win streak with that very same ele build. (Thirteen is my record.) Bug? I think this is a bug, and I don't know if it's been fixed yet. Go to Balthazar's Temple, or team arenas, etc. Bring 1 or more heros into your team. Go to RA and try to enter a match. It says that your party is too ... large. Should we slap the bug template on? And how do we do that? Blastedt(Talk) 17:30, 30 November 2006 (CST) :You need to kick them first elsewhere — Skuld 17:33, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Here's what probably causes the bug. When Anet first made random arenas before even factions came out, long before they ever knew they were going to make heros, here's how they set up the programming when you would map travel to RA: first it basically automatically clicks the leave party button, then warps to RA, and as it loads RA it gets rid of the normal party window so you can't add people. But then when heros came out, clicking the leave party button didn't get rid of heros, so you would arrive in RA with your heros still in the party. Hence the 'party size too large' thing. I've tried to play around with the /invite command in RA lobby then use team chat, but could never find anyone cooperative enough. VegaObscura 03:56, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Re: someone Cooperative enough :P I'll cooperate to test out something like that if you want ^^ Hey Check out my picture ^^. -Silk Weaker 08:22, 14 April 2007 (CDT) erm... what exactly does that picture accomplish? Tycn 01:45, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Guildmates in RA Over the past few weeks, on several occasions, I've entered an RA match in which two or three of the other members are all in the same guild. Each time, I ask how they managed to do that, and if it was just a matter of chance - and each time, I get some elitist, cryptic blow-off response: "Magic" or "Cuz we r l337" or something equally stupid. Has anyone else experienced this? I experience it so frequently that I'm starting to question whether or not it happens by chance. I can often get into Aspenwood with a friend or two - But RA, and with great regularity? (shrug)-Ninjatek 12:23, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :Its just them sync entering, then leaving if they aren't together until they manage it. Lord of all tyria 12:28, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::So same thing as Aspenwood then, yes? With the very small party size in RA, I had a hard time believing they could do that. Oh well.--Ninjatek 12:30, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ye, same as aspenwood. And some people who fail at TA just want glad points that badly...Lord of all tyria 12:49, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Ahhh BS! Anyone else ever experienced this glitch? Here's two screenshots. http://i71.photobucket.com/albums/i139/DarksideNeverAgain/Various%20Pics/Guild%20Wars/gw233.jpg http://i71.photobucket.com/albums/i139/DarksideNeverAgain/Various%20Pics/Guild%20Wars/gw116.jpg The glitch is having less than 4 party members even with no leavers :This happens when someone joins and leaves before you load the map. VegaObscura 12:52, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Spike? Hehe, spike in RA. (unless assassin ofcourse) 81.207.182.164 12:43, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Rest in peace + 27/09/07 New maps RA now uses Hero Battle maps too. Just today my team completely dominated Bombardment. syncing syncing RA is a common enough practice. Should we include instructions on how to do this in the article? I know many people don't approve of it so I'm not sure it should be discussed on the main page or just talked about here. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:18, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think the article should contain instructions on how to circumvent an intended restriction. It is a common practice though, so mentioning that fact may be sufficient. Besides, it isn't that complicated to figure out how it's done. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 23:39, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Ummm wtf? Is there a time limit in RA? I was in the D'Alessio Arena in it, and each side had a monk. After what seemed like forever, we were all still alive. Then, the whole team died all of the sudden. What happened? 141.154.67.196 21:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes there is. It was implemented like a month ago or something. No more 25 minute matches :'(-- (Talk) ( ) 21:06, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's been up for quite a while, actually. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 04:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's in the middle of your screen ticking down the whole match. How did you miss it? 04:43, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Combining teams at 10 wins? I was just in a team where we got ten wins, 2 people left, we waited several countdowns and then we were sent into a TA match with 2 other people(i'm guessing they had also just gotten 10 wins, with 2 people leaving) Does this mean you just wait till another team fills u in? N Segick 05:22, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure. I have two theories: :*Both players are separate RA players who have been randomly assigned to the team. :*The players come from TA, as it is possible to enter the mission without a full team. :-- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 02:10, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, i dont know about joing from RA because no one i've ever known has had that happen. Still, i'll keep testing that and i'll also see what happens when I join from TA by myself. Hopefully someone can answer this because it is the double faction weekend. N Segick 04:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::Im pretty sure that when entering a TA battle, the game finds any combination of players/groups that are awaiting a battle and them tries to put them all together if they are missing a person. Im ginna edit that and hope its right. N Segick 04:23, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I just tried entering a TA match with a 3-man team. The 4th player we received was an RA guy on a 10-win streak, and his team left. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 14:59, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm fairly sure that, at 10 wins, you have to join with another party coming from RA into TA with 10 wins, or another TA team. I don't think just any RA player can enter with a ten-win-streak team. ::::::From what I've experienced, that seems to be the case. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 10:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) HATE I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE ANets "Random" Generator!!!!!!!!! What is this bullshit all the time against 3 Monk-Teams that refuse to give up that you can't kill that result in a draw wiping out both teams when we had 9 consecutives!? Or those goddamn unbeatable MonkRitu teams all the goddamn time!??!? Or monks disconnecting on the 10th hard battle that seems to take forever... RA is full of shit! :QQ Less plz. ---Jamster--- 12:54, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Go synch in Asian districts if you cant win... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::In fairness to Mr Unsigned, i think there is very likely a deep conspiracy behind the 'random' team allocating algorithm for RA. If i play a monk, 70-80% of the time i'm in a team with another monk. If i don't, 80-90% of the time i'm against a team with 1 or more monks. Maybe Anet just have me black listed or something o.O --Cobalt | Talk 14:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Shh, meet me in lions arch district 5 thursday night at 11 pm, everything will be explained, tell no one!-- 05:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) The Rules of RA *Rule number 1, you do not talk about sync join *Rule number 2, you do NOT talk about sync join *Rule number 3, 90% of the time you will not have a monk and will be paired with a W/Mo using healing breeze and berzerker's stance, someone running life transfer, and a E/D earth ele with no attack skills. Of those times, 75% of the time you will match up against a team that does have a monk and unusually good balance. In the case that you actually do have a monk, 50% of the time they will either be smiters or will think that orison of healing, heal area, and unyielding aura form the backbone of a solid monk build. They are usually easy to spot - just look for the staff. *Rule number 4, you will play fair and say "gg" after every match, usually unreturned, for as long as you humanly can. After multiple hours of playing RA without making it past 3 wins, you may then stop saying "gg". *Rule number 5, you will not flash your rank emote at any time before, during, or after a match. The punishment for doing so is loosing any and all respect that may have been associated with possessing the emote in the first place. RA != HA, and if you're going to flash rank you better make damn sure it's a phoenix - otherwise go suck a dick and quit acting like you're so good. Truly elite players don't need to flash rank. They just play the game and leave their opponents scratching their heads in wonder. *Rule number 6, you will refrain from sitting, kneeling, jumping, dancing, bowing, playing music, etc. on the corpse of a fallen enemy. Doing so under most circumstances makes you a noob, and a jerk. *Rule number 7, remember it's just a game. Remind yourself that taking RA seriously is retarded. It's called random arenas for a reason. It's just like poker, you're dealt your cards at the start and just have to play the best hand you can. If you got dealt crap and couldn't even make a pair, that's just how it goes. Hope for a better hand next time. Your first homework assignment is to go out and start a fight with a random person. Start a fight, and then loose. Should be pretty easy. 71.197.84.118 05:09, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Very nice.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:19, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::I like rule number 8, some people have totally forgotten that. But hey... what's wrong with syncing RA? =P J Striker 05:36, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Rule number 8 - you will always, always lose at either 0 wins, 4 wins, or 9 wins? Also - i flash my rank emote in RA all the time - just to see the flaming i get for it xD - i don't consider my self better than other players, just other players who are offended by a flaming dear head over their corpse --Cobalt | Talk 16:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Possible Draw? I just got out of an RA where it was a team of two monks + two /monks, against a team with 2 rts and a monk... at the very end we healed up, and we all died, and it said draw... my pic just barely missed it, and I dont know how to upload pics... but there seems to be a bug as it has some random guild challenge note... anyone from that battle who got a pic: can you please post it?--65.102.138.153 04:28, 26 March 2008 (UTC)